Currently, Smart Home devices generate a large volume of data. A typical smart home comprises a wide variety of sensors, continuously sampling temperature, pressure, EM field, light, motion, air quality, sound, humidity, and the like. Each sensor is producing an infinite sequence of sampling data, which is transmitted to a central gateway.
The central gateway stores the raw data and the raw data may be retrieved by a user or administrator.
Accordingly, an apparatus and a method thereof that solicits input from users in a vicinity of the Smart Home when changes occur in the raw data produced by Smart Home Devices and rewarding the users for their input.